


Dancing

by eerian_sadow



Series: Avalon [48]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, learning new skills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-19
Updated: 2009-03-19
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9435044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Jazz and Soundwave take a dance class together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for [](http://vani-nessa.livejournal.com/profile)[vani_nessa](http://vani-nessa.livejournal.com/)’s claim on my 28 themes page.

The first steps had been hesitant and clumsy. Their partners had giggled a bit, but been understanding—the class was called “Basic Dance” for a reason. The femmes had patiently, carefully led them through the steps so many times that Jazz and Soundwave had them perfectly memorized.

Perfectly memorized, but still executed incorrectly.

It was embarrassing, but they hadn’t ever really danced before. They were, after all, performance musicians and not showmechs. Eventually, the femmes gave up and left them to their own devices. Soundwave relaxed immediately after they left—he hated being the focus of anyone’s attention except Jazz, Woodwind or Bluenote—and Jazz had laughed at the whole situation. If the hadn’t been the focus of their entire class—for some reason everyone always expected greatness from them—Soundwave might have been able to laugh, too.

They sat on the sidelines for a bit, just watching the rest of the class and trying to figure out where they were going wrong. Finally, Jazz grabbed Soundwave’s hand and pulled him back onto the practice floor.

“We’ve been going about this the wrong way,” he said with a smile. “We know the steps. We know the music. And we know each other. We should have been working with each other all along.”

Soundwave paused to think about what Jazz was saying. “You could be right.”

“I know I’m right. Just let yourself feel the music like you do when we’re practicing.”

Soundwave nodded, still unsure but willing to go along with Jazz’s idea. They couldn’t look any more ridiculous trying the dance steps together than they had working with the femmes. “I am not going to lead.”

“That’s fine.” Jazz’s smile grew.

They waited for a few joors, feeling the music. Then, when their instructor started the next practice track, they began to move. Where their steps had been hesitant before, they were confident now. The dance wasn’t perfect by any means—they were still learning, after all—but it was much better than before. The two of them immersed themselves in the music, and began to enjoy themselves as much as they would have when they were playing the music with the rest of the band.

Soundwave grinned at the shorter mech when the dance was finished. Then he turned embarrassed when they heard the sound of the class’ applause.  



End file.
